


First impressions

by emeralddarkness



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Child endangerment i guess?, Drabble, Gen, Inupapa/Inumama sort of mentioned I guess, Inupapa/Izayoi vaguely prefic, Sesshoumaru: master of first impressions, bab Inu, like they have a kid and that's about the end of it, precanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeralddarkness/pseuds/emeralddarkness
Summary: Boy, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had a rough relationship at the beginning of the series didn't they? Boy they sure did. There is clearly some History there, and so here a piece of it is, the first meeting.
Relationships: Inuyasha and Izayoi, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha
Kudos: 13





	First impressions

Inuyasha was maybe three when Sesshoumaru had first seen him, small pink claws and large yellow eyes peering up in wonder, small white ears twitching beneath an unruly mop of hair that was a few shades off of pure white. He narrowed his eyes slightly as he looked down at him - pathetic reminder of his father's dalliance, another mongrel. The human woman holding him he almost ignored as beneath his attention. He could smell the fear on her, and could see that the knuckles on the hands that clutched her halfbreed pup were white with strain, and paid no further attention to her as a result. She was beneath his notice.

Perhaps he _should_ have killed her, for the insult to his own mother, but she hadn't seemed to really care, and perhaps that unconcern had rubbed off onto him. "She's only a human," his mother had said dispassionately when he _had_ expressed his anger to her. "Your father humiliates himself by chasing after her far more than he humiliates me. Human women are such common creatures that it's barely worth considering. Better that he should spend such base desires on her. Your blood remains pure, my son, no matter how he should attempt to dilute his bloodline now that you've been born."

He was mostly here for curiosity's sake; his father had left so few legacies behind, and had killed himself for the sake of this one. Looking down at the little half demon in the human woman's arms he really couldn't understand what the appeal had been. Its nose twitched, visibly inhuman, visibly not youkai, as Sesshoumaru stood in dispassionate silence and considered that his mother had been right, and this was far more humiliation for his father than for her. He didn't care for his father being brought low any more than he cared for the thought of his mother being humiliated, but then, they'd hardly been able to stop him.

Inuyasha had begun wiggling determinedly as he considered his father, and his mother, and the bloodlines that had been diluted in the child before him, and had finally managed to wiggle free of his mother's grip just as Sesshoumaru was considering turning and leaving. He ran up to him and grabbed the fabric of his hakama somewhere around his knee and stare up at him with those flat yellow eyes.

"Inuyasha, no!" he heard his mother cry somewhere behind him, the sound faint and anxious. The child had ignored her, and Sesshoumaru somehow disliked him more intensely for it. The child should have _some_ kind of respect for his mother, human wretch though she was. He certainly didn't have any other parents to give that respect to.

"You... look like me," Inuyasha had said, peering up, claws digging into the fabric, voice a little breathless with excitement. "A-are you... are you my dad?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed further, and he kicked the child off his leg.

"I wouldn't lower myself," he answered coldly. "My father - our father - apparently would, in whatever madness possessed him in his last few years." Then the human, the mother, scambled between them, pressing her child behind her, looking up at him with wide, frightened eyes.

Pathetic. All this was beneath him.

"Don't disgrace our father," he said, still addressing the child and ignoring the woman. "If you disgrace his name I'll kill you." His claws sparkled with witchlight, faint and sickly, and the sweet scent of poison was caught on the faint breeze. Inuyasha still peered at him from behind his mother, and he could see his nose twitch as he caught the scent. He reached out after speaking and touched a graceful statue in the garden, and at his touch it began to melt - threats needed some kind of punctuation to make them sink in, after all, and for some reason there was a part of him that wanted this to stick, and did not want to have to correct his father's foolish decision and weakness; it was still his blood, and that had to be worth something. After that, having seen what he wanted and said what he wanted he'd leapt into the air, and let his power carry him away, thinking dark thoughts as he left.


End file.
